Liebt sie dich so wie ich?
by BASlC
Summary: Pansy nimmt Abschied von Draco Malfoy, der sie wegen Hermine Granger kurz vor der Hochzeit verlassen hat. ONEShot! Songfic!


Wieder ein kleiner Songfic zu Christina Stürmers Song: _LIEBT SIE DICH SO WIE ICH_

Irgendwie hat es mir diese Sängerin einfach angetan und ich bekomme nicht genug von ihr, genauso wie von Draco und Hermine ;-)

_**DISCLAMER:**Keine der hier erwähnten Personen und Orte gehören mir, sondern ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Ebensowenig besitze ich Rechte an dem Songtext, der von Christina Stürmer stammt. Nur die Idee dazu, ist meine. _

_SummaryPansy Parkinson nimmt Abschied von ihrer grossen Liebe Draco Malfoy, der sie verlassen hat, wegen ...Hermine Granger. :_ Liebt sie dich so wie ich Auf einmal war sie da 

**ganz ohne jede Warnung**

**und am Anfang hab ich noch**

**über sie gelacht**

Lächelnd sah die junge Frau ihren Verlobten an. Als dieser ihren Blick spürte, wandte er sein Gesicht zu ihr und sah sie fragend an.

„Was hast du Pansy?", wollte Draco von seiner Freundin wissen.

„Nichts. Ich finde es nur schön, dass du in die Winkelgasse mitgekommen bist.", erwiderte sie weiterhin lächelnd.

„Ich musste sowieso in die Winkelgasse, Besorgungen machen. Da hat es sich angeboten mitzukommen.", sagte er nüchtern.

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?", fragte Pansy, ohne das Draco in ihren Worten einen Zusammenhang mit seiner Antwort erkennen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte er ernst und meinte es in diesem Moment auch so.

Zwei Stunden und etliche Geschäfte später, trennten sich ihre Wege für kurze Zeit, da Pansy noch nach ihrem Hochzeitskleid, dass sie bei _Terence Fishers zauberhafte Brautmoden _in Auftrag gegeben hatte, sehen wollte.

Draco hingegen ging zu einem kleinen Büchereschäft an der Ecke der Winkelgasse, das neu eröffnet worden war, und ihm von Blaise Zabini sehr empfohlen wurde. Da man in _Grangers magischer Bücherkiste _wirklich jedes Buchexemplar fand, das man suchte.

Granger, irgendwoher kam ihm dieser Name vertraut vor. Doch im Moment kam er einfach nicht darauf.

Er betrat den matt erleuchteten Verkaufsraum, eine kleine Glocke über der Tür kündigte seinen Eintritt an. Tief sog er den Geruch der alten Bücher ein und sah sich um. Konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken.

„Ich komme sofort!", hörte er eine helle Frauenstimme rufen.

Verwirrt ging er ein paar Schritte durch die Bücherreihen, als er die Person sah, zu der die Stimme gehörte.

Die Frau stand auf einer Leiter und sortierte Bücher ein. Sein Blick viel zuerst auf ihre langen, schlanken Beine die von ihrem grauen kurzen Rock freigelassen wurden, über ihre schmale Taille und dann auf lange, braune Locken. Als sie das letzte Buch an ihren Platz gestellt hatte, kletterte sie die Leiter herunter und drehte sich um.

„Granger!", entwich es ihm ungläubig.

Vor ihm stand seine verhasste Schulkameradin aus alten Hogwartstagen. Natürlich, daher kam ihm dieser Name so bekannt vor. Er musste zugeben, sie hatte sich sehr zu ihrem Vorteil verändert. Ihre damals so zerzausten Haare, fielen ihr nun in weichen Locken um das schmale Gesicht, ihre Gestalt wirkte so zerbrechlich und zart. War sie in Hogwarts auch schon immer so zierlich gewesen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.", erwiderte sie lächelnd und sah ihn dabei aus grossen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen an.

Eine kurze Pause war entstanden, Zeit genug um den anderen genau zu mustern.

Er ist größer und muskulöser geworden, sieht nicht mehr so blass aus und seine Augen sind weniger hart, stellte Hermine in Sekundenschnelle fest.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte sie ihn freundlich, ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Warum brachte sie Dracos Erscheinung nur so aus dem Konzept?

„Ich...ich suche dieses Buch von K.R. Herkins über Drachenblut.", erwiderte er, seinen Blick nicht von ihr lassend.

Eine halbe Stunde später, Draco hatte sein gewünschtes Buch schon längst in der kleinen, grünen Einkaufstasche verstaut und bezahlt, stand er immer noch in ihrem Laden und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Über vergangene Tage in Hogwarts, seinen Beruf im Ministerium, ihre Idee diesen Buchladen zu eröffnen. Nur seine baldige Hochzeit mit Pansy verschwieg er ihr. War das den so wichtig?

„Ich würde dich gerne wieder sehen.", sagte Draco plötzlich.

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment an, dann erwiderte sie zaghaft: „Mir geht es genauso."

Die kleine Glocke über der Eingangstür bimmelte erneut und kündigte einen weiteren Kunden an.

„Hier steckst du, mein Schatz.", rief Pansy schon von weitem. Dann blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie die Person erkannte, mit der sich ihr Verlobter gerade noch unterhalten hatte.

„Wenn das nicht der kleine Bücherwurm Granger ist. Wie passend.", hämisch lachend deutete sie auf die vollgestopften Bücherregale.

„Guten Tag, Pansy.", erwiderte Hermine trocken.

Diese jedoch beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern ging auf geradewegs auf Draco zu, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Hast du alles bekommen? Ja? Dann können wir ja gehen.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

Dann nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn aus dem kleinen Laden. Noch ein letztes mal sah er sich um und sah in traurige, braune Augen.

„Granger und ihre Bücher. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, zu mehr als einer Verkäuferin reicht es bei ihr nicht.", lachte Pansy, als sie auf den Weg zurück in den _Tropfenden Kessel _wahren.

Habe nicht kapiert 

**was da mit uns passiert**

**erst eine Nacht zu spät **

**bin ich dann aufgewacht**

Unruhig lief Pansy durch das grosse Anwesen, dass sie gemeinsam mit Draco bewohnte.

Es war zwei Uhr morgens und Draco war immer noch nicht von einer Besprechung im Ministerium zurück. Einen Monat vor der Hochzeit, schob ihr Verlobter mehr Überstunden als je zuvor. Dabei gab es noch so viel zu erledigen. Die Sitzordnung der Hochzeitsgäste musste geregelt werden, die Blumenauswahl getroffen und der Partyservice bestellt werden.

Doch Draco verbrachte seine Zeit lieber damit, sich durch staubige Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch zu wühlen, bis spät in die Nacht.

Pansy setzte sich mit einer heissen Tasse Tee an den grossen, hellen Küchentisch und grübelte nach. Er hatte sich verändert, er nahm sie nicht mehr so oft in den Arm, war Wortkarg in ihrer Nähe und wann hatten sie das letzte mal überhaupt miteinander geschlafen?

Doch wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, schob sie dies alles auf seine viele Arbeit und die baldige Hochzeit.

Sie hörte wie sich die Türe öffnete, sie hatte Draco nicht ins Haus kommen hören.

„Ich habe Licht gesehen. Du bist noch wach?", fragte er sie.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, es war so kalt im Bett ohne dich.", flüsterte Pansy, stand auf ung ging auf ihn zu. Als sie ihn jedoch küssen wollte, drehte er den Kopf beiseite und murmelte: „Pansy bitte, ich bin müde."

„Draco, was ist nur los mit dir?", erwiderte sie traurig. „Es ist deine viele Arbeit, du solltest etwas kürzer treten. Außerdem heiraten wir in knapp vier Wochen.", fügte sie hinzu.

Draco sah ihr einen Moment in die Augen und spürte die tiefe Liebe die Pansy für ihn empfand. Es war ihr gegenüber einfach nicht gerecht.

„Setz dich, ich denke wir müssen reden.", er nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie an den Küchentisch zurück. Langsam lies sie sich auf den Stuhl sinken, ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Die Hochzeit wird nicht stattfinden.", sagte er hart und tonlos.

„Was...wie...wie meinst du das? Willst du sie verschieben?", fragte sie fassungslos. Sie verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

„Pansy, ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Ich werde dich nicht heiraten.", er wusste, dass seine Worte sie sehr verletzen würden, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Langsam stand er auf und ging Richtung Tür, als ihn ihr schriller Ruf zurück hielt.

„So plötzlich! Dir fällt über Nacht ein, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst und mich nicht heiraten willst! Warum Draco. Warum?", die letzten Worte konnte er kaum mehr verstehen, da Pansy angefangen hatte heftig zu schluchzen.

„Ich liebe Hermine Granger.", war seine kurze Erklärung, dann verliess er die Küche und Pansy konnte kurz darauf die Haustüre zu schlagen hören.

Weinend brach sie in der Küche zusammen.

Sieh mich an und sag 

**liebt sie dich so wie ich**

**würde sie denn auch **

**durchs Feuer gehn für dich**

**Du brauchst so viel Liebe **

**mehr als du verdienst**

**darum frag ich mich**

**liebt sie dich so wie ich?**

Pansy hatte die Hochzeit alleine abgesagt. Ohne grosse Erklärung, hatte jeder der geladenen Hochzeitsgäste eine kurze Mitteilung erhalten.

Als sie Dracos Brief bekam, in dem er ihr mitteile wann er seine Sachen abholen würde, beschloss Pansy, an diesem Tag nicht da zu sein. Sie fuhr gleich am nächsten Tag nach London und verbrachte eine Woche dort.

Dann kam der Tag, an dem ursprünglich ihre Hochzeit hätte sein sollen. Sie verkroch sich in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr um zu weinen.

Du warst einmal für mich 

**der Mittelpunkt des Lebens**

**ich hätte alles und noch mehr**

**für dich gemacht **

Schweißgebadet schreckte sie aus ihrem Traum auf. Mit leeren Augen und am ganzen Körper zitternd stand sie auf, stellte sich an das Fenster und sah in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel.

Sie hatte wieder von Draco geträumt.

Hatte ihn und sich selbst zusammen in Hogwarts gesehen. Auf den Abschlussball, wie sie tanzten und gemeinsam lachten. Wie er sie schließlich raus in den Garten gezogen hatte, der von vielen herumfliegenden Feen beleuchtet wurde, und sie gefragte hatte, ob sie seine Frau werden wolle. Sie konnte sich gut an dieses Gefühl erinnern, wie glücklich sie damals gewesen war. Und ein ehrliches, leises „JA" hatte ihre Lippen verlassen.

Nie in ihrem Leben hatte Pansy jemanden so sehr geliebt wie ihn. Und nie hatte sie jemand so sehr verletzt wie er. Sie fühlte sich innerlich zerissen, als ob ein Teil von ihr einfach gestorben währe.

Wie gerne würde sie sich jetzt in seine Arme stürzten und ihn nie wieder los lassen. Doch sie wusste, dass es nie wieder so sein würde. Denn nun hielt er eine andere fest. Er hielt Hermine Granger in seinen Armen.

Und heute bist du mir 

**schon sowas von egal**

**dass es soweit kommt**

**hätt ich niemals gedacht**

Ein dreiviertel Jahr war vergangen seit der Trennung und Pansy verkroch sich nicht mehr in ihren eigenen vier Wänden. Sie hatte wieder angefangen zu leben. Am Anfang war es so unendlich schwer gewesen, all die fröhlichen Leute um sie herum zu sehen, doch langsam wurde auch sie wieder ein Teil von ihnen.

Doch noch immer vermied sie es, die Orte aufzusuchen, wo sie vermutete, sie könnte ihm über den Weg laufen. Aus Angst, ihre Gefühle würden sie einholen.

Wie sie sich von Millicent dazu überreden lassen hatte, mit ihr in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, wusste Pansy nicht mehr. Jedenfalls sassen sie gerade bei Florean Fortescues Eissalon und jede von ihnen lies sich einen grossen Schokoladeneisbecher schmecken, als Pansy die beiden zusammen sah.

Liebevoll hatte Draco einen Arm um Hermine gelegt und beide kamen lachend die Einkaufsstrasse herauf. Sie wirkten so vertraut miteinander und jeder drehte sich nach dem glücklich aussehenden Paar um.

Dann verschwanden sie um eine Ecke und somit aus Pansys Blickfeld. Weder Hermine noch Draco hatten sie bemerkt.

„Pansy, alles okay mit dir?", fragte Millicent besorgt.

Die angesprochene sah ihre Freundin einen Moment grübelnd an, dann lächelte sie.

„Ja Milli alles okay. Es tut nicht mehr weh."

Mann ich will dich sicher 

**nie mehr wieder sehen**

**dafür hast du mich viel zu sehr verletzt **

**dich ich hab noch eine allerletzte Frage**

**bevor – bevor - bevor **

**du jetzt für immer gehst**

Pansy hatte sich schon vor einer Stunde von Milli verabschiedet und kauerte nun in einem Seitengang gegenüber von _Grangers magischer Bücherkiste_. Auf was sie genau wartete, wusste sie nicht, aber sie wartete.

Sah Leute in dem Laden verschwinden und mit einer kleinen oder grossen Tüte wieder herauskommen. Sie wie diese Menschen dann eilig weiter gingen, in ein anderes Geschäft oder Richtung _Tropfenden Kessel_ sich wandten. Niemand schenkte ihr Beachtung und das war auch gut so.

Wieder öffnete sich die Tür und lachend kam Draco Malfoy heraus, drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte jemandem im inneren des Geschäftes zu. Ihr, kam es Pansy in den Sinn.

Dann vergrub er seine Hände lässig in der blauen Jeans die er trug und machte sich in Richtung Mitte der Winkelgasse auf den Weg. Direkt an Pansy vorbei.

Diese zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie aus ihrem Versteck trat und zaghaft seinen Namen rief.

Erschrocken blieb er stehen und ein paar Sekunden vergingen bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

Unsicher und fragend sah er Pansy an.

„Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich bei ihr, nachdem Pansy keine Anstalten machte, das schweigen zu brechen.

„Danke gut.", erwiderte sie knapp. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, ihn anzusprechen?

„Draco, ich habe ein Frage an dich.", wisperte sie schließlich leise.

Dieser senkte seinen Blick gegen Boden, er wusste was das für eine Frage sein würde.

**Sieh mich an und sag**

**liebt sie dich so wie ich**

**würde sie denn auch **

**durch Feuer gehn für dich?**

**Du brauchst so viel Liebe**

**mehr als du verdienst**

**darum frag ich mich**

**liebt sie dich so wie ich?**

Langsam hob er seinen Blick und sah ihr in die blauen Augen, dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch, bevor er antwortete.

„Ja Pansy, dass tut sie. Und dafür liebe ich Hermine.", dann wandte er sich um und verschwand in der Menge.

Pansy stand noch einen Augenblick still da, lies ihren Blick zurück zu dem kleinen Bücherladen schweifen, der ihr Leben so verändert hatte und ging dann ebenfalls in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weg. Fort in ein neues Leben ohne Draco Malfoy.

Sie hatte Abschied genommen.

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen um ein kleines Review währe ich echt dankbar.

Eure

Basic


End file.
